Enfance
by Chihka
Summary: Riku n'aurait jamais pensé que cette nouvelle arrivant causerait autant de dégâts sur son amitié avec Sora. C'est à peine s'il le remarque. Il va tout lui dire, à cette fille, comme ça, elle comprendra. Voici les pensées d'un petit garçon qui a peur de perdre son meilleur ami.


Un petit garçon courait, et manqua de tomber en trébuchant sur une pierre. Il s'assit en tailleur, afin de reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il courait sur la plage, déserte à cette heure-ci. En effet, il commençait à se faire tard, et le soleil plongeait dans l'immensité marine. Le ciel, lui, se teintait de douces couleurs orangées et rosées. La mer était jaune à l'endroit où l'astre du jour se trouvait. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient trop de ce dernier, les reflets partaient mourir dans les profondeurs des eaux.

L'enfant tapa du poing sur le sable, faisant s'enfuir un petit crabe blanc. Il les avait vus, tous les deux, en train de s'amuser. Il lui avait prêté son épée en bois, lui permettant de taper sur le mannequin de bois que son père avait fabriqué. C'était leur jeu, normalement. L'avait-il oublié ? Il était venu les voir, mais ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Ils continuaient de rire, l'ignorant royalement. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle avait débarqué sur leur île, et la rousse était déjà en train de s'accaparer son ami.

\- Sora... Serais-tu en train de m'abandonner ?

\- Riku ?

L'argenté se retourna, et la vit, elle, la fille qu'il détestait le plus.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-elle.

Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, cette petite fille, avec son petit sourire naïf et ses yeux bleus innocents. Ses poings se serrèrent, et ses yeux reflétaient son immense colère. Oh, non, il n'allait pas la frapper. Il n'était pas un sauvage. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Riku, ça va ? Insista la fillette.

C'en était trop. Le garçon explosa.

\- « Ca va ? » ?! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu débarques comme une fleur, tu me voles mon meilleur ami, et tu viens me demander si ça va ? Mais qu'est-ce-qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi ?

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, et s'enfuit. Il courut, encore et encore, et passa devant un quelques pâtés de maisons. Il croisa une petite fille brune aux yeux verts, habillée d'une robe jaune.

\- Riku ? Où tu vas ? Riku ! L'appela t-elle.

Il continua sa course sans se retourner. Ses jambes le menèrent vers une petite grotte, dont l'entrée était camouflée par des lianes, et autres feuillages. Il y entra, et se dirigea vers un mur couvert de petits dessins et gribouillis. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement lorsqu'il regarda les petits animaux et bonshommes que lui et son meilleur ami avaient faits. Il les contemplait un par un, et rit légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua deux petits personnages en train de se faire poursuivre par un monstre trois fois plus grand qu'eux.

Cependant, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il aperçut deux dessins côte-à-côte qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir faits. Il s'approcha, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'ils représentaient : Un portrait de Sora, et l'autre de Kaïri.

Il recula, et frappa le mur. Son ami l'avait emmenée dans cette grotte. _**Leur**_ grotte ! Ils s'étaient promis qu'ils ne la montreraient à personne !

Une petite larme coula de ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

En voulant sortir, il aperçu une petite porte de bois qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il s'avança vers elle, et l'effleura.

\- Ce monde a été connecté...

Riku sursauta.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda t-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il resta méfiant pendant quelques minutes, puis décida de sortir, en se disant qu'il avait simplement rêvé.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, son ami vint le voir, suivit de la petite rousse, que l'argenté regarda méchamment.

\- Tu viens jouer avec nous avant de manger ? Lui demanda le châtain.

Le « nous » le dérangeait. Il ne voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout, se prendre au jeu de la fillette.

\- Non, je vais aider ma maman à préparer le repas, désolé. Répondit-il.

\- Oh, tu es sûr ? Insista son ami.

\- Oui. Dit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis il tourna le dos, et laissa les deux enfants. Cependant, il perçut une bribe de leur conversation :

\- Ca ne lui ressemble pas... Il est toujours partant pour jouer, d'habitude...

\- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas...

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Attends, je vais lui demander.

Lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase du garçon, il se mit à marcher plus vite, pour finalement courir quand son ami l'appela.

Il rentra en trombe chez lui, et claqua la porte, un peu trop violemment à son goût. Sa mère, qui était dans la cuisine, lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Rien, répondit-il, je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide ?

\- Non mon chéri, je te remercie. Mais tu es bizarre, tu t'es disputé avec Sora ?

\- Non, je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Lui dit-il avec un sourire. Je vais me reposer.

\- D'accord, je t'appelle quand le repas est prêt ! Répondit la femme.

Le petit garçon monta dans sa chambre, et se jeta dans son lit. Il passa plusieurs minutes à ruminer sa colère, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller pour que personne ne l'entende. « Si elle n'était pas arrivée ici, rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! » pensa t-il.

Finalement, la journée qu'il avait passée était rude en émotion, si bien qu'il laissa Morphée le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


End file.
